Dasteria
Dasteria is the greatest continent on Heimdall, considered to be the center of the world. Dasteria houses many civilizations and hosts a variety of climates, cold in the north and hot in the south, theres a place for anyones liking. The Hordvar occupy much of the north with their capital in the almost ironiously dubbed region of "the Fertile Lands" in the north east. the Vaxens occupy the entire length of the southern coast, their territory not stretching further than the Exxen Mountain range which provides a defensive barrier against the Hordvar homelands. The Ephresians on the Ephresia peninsula, The vastly expanding and vastly diverse Darasun empire stretches the entire western part of the continent save for the southern coast. The Golden Steppes Here lies the Darasun capital Ughur. The vast steppes of the north-west are cold but quite milder than those on the other side of the Ulan Mountains. The nomadic people of this region rely largely on horse riding for hunting and transportation as the distances between any landmarks are very vast. You may find a few forests or lakes in this region but they're very sparse and so the Darasun have learned how to conserve their resources quite well. There is only one permanent settlement on the steppes, as most villages prefer to migrate if conditions turn sour. The common practice is for each family to live by themselves in tents and tending their livestock, farming crops is very rare as it is deemed a futile effort. Sometimes families may band together to form a small village, living as a tight-knit community that looks after its members forming an extension of the family. The Barren Lands As implied by its name this place is very barren. It is not only barren, it is also very cold. This rocky wasteland is home to none, the only animals present here are a few migratory animal species. The territory stretches from the Ulan Mountains to the Hordvar Homelands in the east, the border commonly drawn right before Danulf Keep. Entirely uncontested, this land is often attributed as part of the Ulan Throne. There are Darasun nomads that live off this land, hunting the animals that migrate with the seasons and melting the glaciers for water but this place may truly be attributed as hell on earth. The Homelands The Homelands is the Hordvar's name for this vast forested region in the north, stretching from the Barren Lands to the east coast and as far south as the Exxen mountain range. The region is perfect for traversing on water as the rivers here remain unmatched anywhere, occupying entire valleys and stretching for miles and miles although they do tend to freeze over in winter making it vital to store ample food supplies as one may be isolated for long periods. To the north of the Homelands is the cold sea reffered to as The Sorrows or The Widows Sorrow, its name is believed to originate from sailors leaving their wives and sailing out, never to return again. Despite this legend, most sailors do in fact return and The Sorrows is the most important naval sector of the Hordvar, being the only sea-route between The Homelands and The Fertile Region. At the heart of The Homelands lies Eflborg, one of the larger Hordvar settlements, built in proximity of an ancient mountain fortress which is believed to have survived the mythical War of Ruins. The fortress itself is quite inaccessible, to ascend to gates one has to traverse a narrow path that at times overhangs. The town thereof is located at the foot of the mountain, where it is easily accessible by water. The Fertile Region Although laughed at by Vaxens as an ironic naming this region is in fact the warmest and most fertile of the Hordvar core regions. Full of annoying mountains, towering trees and wild moose this is the most beloved Hordvar possesion, often depicted in art as a stuff of dreams where golden fields blow in the wind and flowers bloom. Being such a highly treasured region is why the royal dynasty has chosen it as their home, disregarding any other strategic factor. Dale, the capital city of the Hordvar enjoys many great benefits for its inhabitants, it is not only a beautiful area, it is also where the merchants of The Homelands bring their goods before they're exported, where The Monarch reigns from his castle and it is the last city before one reaches the Vaxen territory. There are many factors culminating in this city being revered as the most important holding of the Hordvar. The Green Coast Named eponymously of a characteristic stretch along the south coast where green rocky cliffs stretch for miles, believed to be a creation of the god Diusius as he left his roots in the earth. Although the cliffs only stretch between the cities of Danburg and Zunde, the name is used to refer to anywhere between Rief and Erdfor Bay and the Vaxland Islands off the coast of Randolf in the west. This temperate region hosts both warm summers and cold winters and is used greatly for fishing and farming. The green coast, while being a perfect place to moor ships is also home to one of Heimdalls greatest road networks, stretching from west coast to east coast. Ephresia Created in the image of Ifris the Beautiful, this hot and arid peninsula is home to many ruins that have survived the tests of time. It stretches from the Vaxen capital Rief and stretches south, forming the Erdfor Bay. The region is very rocky with valley after valley, many only populated by dry shrublands and tiny hamlets while other valleys are teeming with life forming around fertile rivers. The Me'ra is a great desert that covers the eastern face of the peninsula, with great white dunes stretching as far as the eye can see. Kha'ron, a coastal city on the Me'ra is famous for its river of death as it has become known as no life seems to grow along its length spurring the belief that the water is poisoned and is thus only used by the most destitute. The city survives almost entirely on trade as it is the last post on the mainland before setting off to the Cledas.